


Just A Little Blood

by enemy_xands



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Belle's period brings out the Beast in Adam... (disney_kink prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Blood

“Ugh.”

Belle sank down in her bed. It was cold but not quite winter yet, windy and the trees out were such beautiful hushed greens and reds. The wind blew them around like small colorful storms and they made her smile. She touched the frosted window and sighed again.

“Ugh.”

She took a sip of the tea Mrs. Potts had made her to ease the pain. A warm cloth sat on her lap.

“Ah, _mon cherie_ , that time of the month again eh? How dreadful…”  


Yes, yes it was. And this month in particular she didn’t want to be bothered. She was grumpy and achy and had never felt so utterly unattractive. Belle knew it would pass soon, logically, but she was in the moment. The long, uncomfortable, painful moment. So she did what always made her feel better and curled up with a good book. She had read this one countless times—a collection of “voluptuous stories” as it called itself, or as Belle understood it, pure smut. In her youth she had been drawn to the book because she thought it contained a sort of hidden knowledge, not to mention it was quite explicitly naughty. She knew now that most of the things portrayed in these dirty little ditties were highly unrealistic but there was always something entertaining to be found in its promises of lusty women and satyr-like men. Belle chuckled to herself at the thought. If she were to be caught reading—

“Belle?”

Damn.

“A-Adam!” she gasped, shoving the book under a large pillow. His big blue eyes looked so concerned she couldn’t even be angry. She gave him a soft smile.

“I heard you weren’t feeling well…” he said, coming further into the room. He had the air and stature of a prince but still acted like an overly cautious child sometimes. Or maybe he had heard from the house that she could end up biting him this week. Rumor spreads, poor Lumiere.

“Yes… I just need some rest. And to be alone.” _Accent on alone_ , Belle thought. But Adam didn’t seem to catch the hint and sat down next to her on the bed. He wiggled his nose cutely and sniffed, giving Belle a quizzical look.

“You smell like blood… “

Adam had only been human again for a few months now, it was true, but Belle hoped that he wasn’t that naïve. She nodded and said, “Yes, remember last month? When I told you…”

“Oh, of course. Sorry.”

Adam inhaled deeply and leaned over, wrapping his arms around Belle for a warm embrace. She sank into him, relaxing a bit and willing the pain in her back away. Adam buried his face in her hair and inhaled again, kissing her crown and making his way gently down Belle’s face and neck, pausing at her collarbone. Her face heated, matching the growing warmth in her belly and lower.

“Adam…” she whispered. “I’ve never done this… while I bled…”

“It’s rather intoxicating,” Adam replied breathily with a smile, punctuating with another kiss. “Maybe I still retained some of my beastly instincts… it’s just a little blood. Come here.”  


Belle moved closer into Adam and found her lips encase again in a kiss. He pushed back the blankets covering her lap and moved his hand up the old stained chemise she wore until he reached the familiar, soft flesh. He pushed his fingers inside only to find them obstructed by something sticky and porous.

“Oh!”

Adam gingerly took the blood saturated sponge out and pondered it for a moment. “Surely not.”

“Indeed,” Belle muttered and rolled her eyes. “The sack.”

“Sack?—ah.” Adam pulled a canvass sack from under the bed and did away with the sponge. He tied the sack off and left it by the wayside and returned his hand under the chemise, pushing his fingers into the soft, awaiting folds. The smell of blood threatened to saturate the air and it made him heady, his heart raced and his desire grew. Belle kissed him more forcefully as he pushed his fingers in and out of her wetness, blood and juices dripping down his hand and staining the cuffs of his shirt. He took his fingers out and sucked them loudly, grinning when Belle grimaced.

Together they undid the buttons of his shirt and Belle pushed it off, taking a moment to admire his broad, lightly furred chest. She ran her fingers down, skimming deftly over the muscles and kissing the flesh. Her hands found his pants and unlaced them, pushing them down to reveal his hardened cock underneath her hands. Belle stroked and pumped it until pearly liquid began to run over her fingers and then she laid back and tentatively spread her legs.

Adam climbed on top of her, taking another deep breath and letting his instinct consume him. He fiercely kissed her lips and neck, pinched the rosy nipples and gently fondled the tender breasts; his lips kissed her ribs and her hips, making his way down to her cunt. He pushed her thighs apart wider and spread the lips apart. He gently nibbled her clitoris, tugging at it with his lips and swirling his tongue around it, driving Belle into a frenzy; she squeezed her thighs so tight around his ears he could barely hear her squeals and screams of delight. Satisfied, Adam rose again and positioned the head of his cock at her opening, and then slowly pushed in until he filled her. Adam began thrusting slowly, painfully slow Belle thought, but she brought her hips to meet him each time, encouraging with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Adam smiled down and propped himself up on his arms, sucking at her neck again and leaving a bloody imprint. Belle sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Adam…” she moaned in his ear. “Please… I need it…”

Adam obeyed and began thrusting harder, angling himself upwards. She felt even warmer than usual and the blood was such a new sensation… made such a noise… Adam thought he might lose himself completely. Belle wrapped her legs tightly around him, driving him deeper; she dragged her nails down Adam’s broad back, eliciting a growl the likes of which she hadn’t heard since… well, since he was the Beast. A few more quick thrusts and Adam bit into Belle’s neck stifling a howl as he came. He pulled out, spent, but ducked a hand down between the blood stained thighs again, working Belle to an orgasm while suckling her breasts. She squealed and jerked against him before finally settling again on the bed with Adam beside her, already drifting into a post-coitus sleep.

She heard Adam gasp but didn’t open her eyes, she could guess why.

“The servants in the laundry will have my HEAD for this! I didn’t think it’d be such a mess…”

“What’s wrong Adam?” Belle answered teasingly. “I thought it was just a little blood?”


End file.
